


Between Mirrors

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [50]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, literaturewritingpoemspoetry, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, writingpoems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Mirrors show the true colors, of other people, An object, Made of glass, spies easily, what the person, Really is, the past to present then future, Through Between Mirrors. Enjoy my poem ^^





	

Between Mirrors   
Two sides   
Sees   
Me   
Only me   
Alone   
All the same   
Something   
Is different   
I finally found   
My life  
Mirrors between   
Got me   
Here  
Decide   
My path   
Shatter all   
Already pick   
Path take   
Burst pieces   
Mirrors   
Between glass   
Reflects   
Changes   
Of the person   
Mirrors between   
Put me that   
Path   
Mirrors of paths  
Between Mirrors


End file.
